New York
by In The Loft
Summary: Songfic. Kurt leaves for New York and NYADA, and Blaine misses him terribly.


**OK, I'm pretty sure this is terrible, but I was asked to, so here it is... For Drew 3 I own nothing, and the song is New York by Paloma Faith **

* * *

><p>The days were long and the nights so cold<br>The pages turned and the tale unfolds

_Blaine's bedroom was lit by the false light of his cell phone, which illuminated the bags under his eyes, and the turn down of his mouth._

_**No new messages**_

"_Being stupid," Blaine mutters, putting the phone face down into a fold of his duvet and staring up at the shadowed ceiling. A minute later he'd picked the phone up again. _

_**No new messages**_

_Kurt would call. He _had _to. He'd promised._

* * *

><p>There was not one moment he could regret<br>He'd left me for another lady

"_Oh Blaine, it's amazing. Every day I wake up, and I'm just like... Wait, I'm in New York! New freaking York! I made it baby."  
>"Yeah," Blaine agrees, trying to make himself sound enthusiastic, and failing miserably.<br>"Are you alright?" Kurt asks, stopping himself mid sentence, and sounding worried. "What's wrong?" _

_A thousand bitter responses rise to Blaine's lips, and he settles for;  
>"Do you miss me?"<em>

_A pause._

"_What did you say Blaine? I can't hear you?" A crackle of static. "Blaine? _Blaine_?"_

* * *

><p>He took my hand one day and told me he was leaving, me disbelieving and I had to let him go<p>

_He's sitting in a classroom in McKinley, staring at the textbook he's supposed to be reading, and not absorbing any of the nonsense on the printed page. Remind me why I left, he asks himself. Why the hell did I leave Dalton, if he was just going to leave me here. _

_Then he hates himself, because it's not Kurt's fault they're a year apart, and it's only a year, and then Blaine'll be able to go to New York too, and they'll live happily ever after. If, of course, that's still what Kurt wants. Blaine drops his head into his hands, running his fingers through his curls, and Kurt's excited face swims into mind._

"_Blaine, Blaine! Baby, I got in! I got in! I got into NYADA, oh Blaine I'm so happy!" _

* * *

><p>The wolves they howled for my lost soul<br>I fell down a deep black hole

_Blaine waits for Kurt on the doorstep the day Kurt's due to come home for the Christmas holidays, wearing his nicest clothes, and a stupidly big smile. He stands up when Burt's car pulls up, and brushes snow off his legs.  
>"Hello Blaine, dear," Carole says. "Do you want to come in?" <em>

_Burt has opened the boot and dragged Kurt's suitcase out. Blaine watches the back door, waiting for it to open, waiting for Kurt to step out, and take him in his arms, and tell him he loves him._

"_Didn't Kurt tell you?" Burt asks, propping Kurt's suitcase on the doorstep and fishing the doorkey out of his pocket. "He's staying at Mercedes' house tonight."  
>"No," Blaine says, coldly. "He must have forgotten."<em>

* * *

><p>Now I am on my own, he told me he was leaving, and I was pleading and I had to let him go<p>

"_Do you have to go back?" Blaine asks, taking Kurt's hand under the table. They're sitting in Breadstixs, and it's Kurt's last night of holidays. Kurt smiles.  
>"Yes," he says. "But it's not like either of us are dying. We'll see each other again."<em>

_Blaine doesn't like how that sounds like an empty promise. A goodbye. _

* * *

><p>Her name was New York, New York, and she took his heart away oh my, Her name was New York, New York, she had poisoned his sweet mind<p>

"_This is gonna sound stupid," Blaine warns, swinging his legs off the bed, and crossing the room to stand by the window.  
>"What else is new?" Kurt teases. His voice sounds so far away.<br>"Do you still love me?" Blaine asks.  
>"Of course I do!" Kurt says. "Why on <em>earth _would you think I didn't?"  
>"You're never here."<br>"Cos I live in New York. But you'll be coming here soon, right?"_

_A pause. _

"_I suppose."_

* * *

><p>The greatest times, I don't wanna hear it,<p>

"_It's the best. You'll love it," Kurt raves. Blaine mumbles an assertive, too busy drinking up every detail of his boyfriend's voice. "It's amazing. Oh Blaine, you just have to _go _there. You are coming, aren't you?"_

_Blaine thinks briefly about the university letters sitting in his chest of drawers at home, and simply smiles, whether Kurt can see him or not._

* * *

><p>Your new laughter lines I don't wanna hear it,<p>

"_It's funny!" Kurt says, between gasps. "Because he already had them in the first place." Rachel beats the table with her fists, tears of laughter streaming down her face. Finn chuckles, clearly at a lost, and Blaine forces himself to smile. _

* * *

><p>The new found friends she introduced you to, I don't wanna know them, I just wanna be with you..<p>

"_Blaine, this is Mike," Kurt says, bringing Blaine over to a boy with copper hair. "Mike goes to NYADA."_

_Of course he does, Blaine thinks._

"_Pleased to meet you," he lies. Mike makes a similar response, and then turns to Kurt. Blaine pulls out his phone. _

_**What happened to we'll spend tonight together? **_

_Kurt doesn't reply. _

* * *

><p>Please don't make me go to New York<p>

"_You don't understand!" Blaine yells. Kurt takes an involuntary step back. "You haven't _been _here! My dad doesn't _want _me to go to New freaking York, okay? He wants me to go to an Ivy League school, and become a lawyer or something. I don't want to do that. I don't want to go to New York, but I'm prepared to do that if it's what it'll take to never lose you. Because _I _love you._"  
><em>"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt says, catching the inflection.<br>"It means that you haven't answered any of my calls, or any of my texts for months. I needed you. I really, really missed you. You weren't _here_."_

_All of the bitter thoughts pour out, and then he hates himself. Kurt looks close to tears.  
>"I'm sorry," he whispers. <em>

* * *

><p>New York, and she took your heart away oh my. Her name was New York, New York. She poisoned your sweet mind.<p>

_Kurt takes Blaine's hand, and swings it between them, smiling happily at the lack of reaction from anyone around them. Elation gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, because he was here, in the city he loved with the boy he loved. A busker on the street corner plays a familiar tune on the violin, and Kurt drops five dollars into the violin case. _

_Truth be told, Blaine's different. It's not necessarily a bad thing, it's just... different. If Kurt had known that his own thoughts were being mirrored in his boyfriend's head, he might've been worried. But he didn't, so he wasn't, and so they continued. _

She poisoned your sweet mind.


End file.
